User talk:WSVNFan
Hi WSVNFan -- we are excited to have The Weather Channel Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're doing a nice job starting this wiki with articles. If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up (main page, infoboxes, etc..) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 16:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :In theory you can copy templates from wikipedia, but in practice I strongly advise against it. The wikipedia templates are extremely complicated, usually relying on customized css and js, as well as calling other templates.... trying to get one template to work can involve copying over 20 templates and then having it still be wonky. I would far rather recreate whichever templates you are interested in here using simpler code.... :If there's a template you like on another wikia wiki, that can be easily copied and should pose fewer problems.... -- Wendy (talk) 16:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. I copied over Template:Infobox Broadcast. It appears to have a lot of optional fields in it... Anyhow, it's luckily one of the simpler wikipedia templates :) so I was able to make it work here fairly easily (I think). Let me know if you have any problems with it. -- Wendy (talk) 00:31, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::It looks to me like it works now. -- Wendy (talk) 00:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) User:Nsgaeverine/The Indiana State News Center I'm not sure what you are asking for at this point. I've put a sample setup using the template I copied over for you here. The only difference is the alignment of the text within the columns. What else from that page are you after? -- Wendy (talk) 00:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hi I made Template:Infobox Radio Station. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Templates Again You create a template by creating a new page called eg. Template:MyNewTemplate, and editing and saving it. You call it in an article once you've made it by using . -- Wendy (talk) 01:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi again -- I'm not sure what you mean. Do you mean that you want a Template:Navbox?? Or are you trying to copy a template that calls that template?? If you are copying templates from wikipedia, you will find that they tend to rely on lots of additional templates... you simply have to create all the sub-templates. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wikipedia's Template:Navbox is really complicated and calls about 20 other templates, including one which I know does not translate onto wikia successfully. I can create a navbox for a specific need if you tell me what you want in it, but not that particular WP template, which is really complicated. -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I can't create Template:Navbox here; it's too complicated for me. I can create a navbox with set fields (less complex). Sorry I can't help more. -- Wendy (talk) 02:55, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Can you maybe tell me which fields you want? Or point to an example where it's used how you want to use it? -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, 3 October 2008 (UTC) templates again If it's a non-wikipedia template I'm happy to help you set it up. Otherwise, please ask somebody else -- as I've said before I can't make those work here. -- Wendy (talk) 00:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't know what you want in the templates. If you tell me, "I'd like a box with these fields" and give me a list, I can make a box for you. -- Wendy (talk) 19:04, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Create Account Hello. I have a problem with creating my account. Every time I submit my appiclation to be a user it would not let me and it said "Unable to create account". Please fix this problem. 04:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures *Can you please upload Your Weather Today, Wake Up With Al, Weather Center, First outlook, PM Edition, Weekend View, Storm stories and Weekend Now photos from Wikipedia? Please, it would be good for this wiki. Thanks! 23:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC)